


Agoraphilia

by asgardianbackseatbickering



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asgardianbackseatbickering/pseuds/asgardianbackseatbickering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like it says on the tin, sex in a public place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agoraphilia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [textbooknarcissism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/textbooknarcissism/gifts).



> Following a prompt on tumblr and written for a dear roleplay partner on said tumblr.  
> (It does seem kinda short and rushed now that I really look at it but anyway.)

He would never call it anything as mellow as a lover’s quarrel but it did fit the description. Last night’s gala, to which the famous Tony Stark had been invited, was the reason to their argument, a case of others -granted mainly gorgeous and available women- flocking far too close for comfort in the god’s opinion and attempting to set their manicured nails into something that was  _his_.

Loki knew the mechanic would not respond in kind to their flirtatious behavior, he knew just as well that he should have not been there in the first place, but there had been no one to stop him from dropping in uninvited and once his attention had locked upon the scene, jealousy and a sense of insecurity had quickly swelled within him against better judgement and he had caused quite the commotion which the press surely adored with the help of some illusions.

At one point then, after having returned to the tower and fallen into a heated discussion about the ordeal, both had heard enough and sought to seek refuge elswehere, escape to a place where they could be alone with merely their thoughts at least for a little while. Tony had chosen his trusty workshop whereas Loki had fled to the nearest library and that was where he still found himself now in the early morning, a book in his lap while he was stirred from sleep by a familiar voice calling his name.

He sucked in a breath in preparation before opening his eyes yet he wasn’t met with the scolding gaze he had expected. A look of concern, with a hint of regret, was written on the mechanic’s features instead and the prince couldn’t help but feel a pang of those himself.

He listened, quietly, to the man explaining he grew somewhat worried when Loki did not return home at all last night, that he was one step away from thinking he was out getting himself into even bigger problems and he would receive some weird call the next day asking him to come and collect the god of mischief at the local police station.

But then, he said, he remembered Loki’s fondness of books which had led him here and before he could really add anything else, a pair of thin lips were pressed to his own, drowning his words.

They threw caution to the wind, forgetting they were still very much somewhere  _public_ , and proceeded to claim one another neither gentle or slow. It was a means for both to vent their frustration, to put what happened behind them, and the prince, although having taken the initiative, easily let the other play the leading role in it.

He needed him to, if he was honest with himself. He needed Tony to remind his ever doubtfilled mind that he was the only one he wanted, regardless how many others showed interest, and if this was the mechanic’s own way of getting even with him for the trouble he had caused then he gladly accepted.

With his legs wrapped around the man’s waist, the trickster’s back digged almost painfully into the bookshelf behind him -the mythology section of all choices- as the pace of his lover’s thrusts was unrelenting. Hands stroked and gripped whatever they could find for purchase, nails scratching along clothing and soft skin, leaving red streaks in their wake, while the only sounds they could afford were hushed groans and quiet gasps.

The thrill of getting caught in this  _vulgar_ act at any given moment made it all feel that much more enticing, though, made it that more difficult to maintain some level of composure, and as a particularly sharp snap of Tony’s hips hit a certain sweet spot it nearly resulted in a wanton moan slipping right from Loki if a hand was not clasped over his mouth in the last second. The god protested at first but ended up lacking the conviction to push it off and could merely glare at the man now through half-lidded eyes, his breathing strained and his form close to trembling while he tried to hold on for as long as he could, the former playboy himself meanwhile sporting a satisfied grin.

Sooner rather than later, the latter was gripped by his orgasm. Teeth latched onto Loki’s neck and bit down, hard, a strangled grunt hissed through them. He thrusted up into him a final few times, riding out that blissful feeling, and by doing so sending the prince over the edge along with him, his back arching away from the bookcase as every muscle in his body tensed before going comfortably numb.

He was grateful for the arm wrapped around his waist when his feet once again touched the floor as he did not yet trust the strength of his legs and each required a good solid minute to catch their breath and gather their senses.

“I am sorry,” the god murmured then.

“It’s alright,” Tony replied, a smile curving on his lips as he leaned in to steal a quick but sincere kiss and started to rearrange their clothing. And casted a cautious glance around them just to be safe.

“We should definitely do this more often. How about trying out the museum next time?”


End file.
